


Brittana One Shots

by Hamiltonbae24601



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Glee - Freeform, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltonbae24601/pseuds/Hamiltonbae24601
Summary: Short stories of our faves





	1. Baby

It had been 2 years since Santana had graduated, I'd been at MIT for a little over a year and a half but we'd all been called back to McKinley for a meeting with the new glee club. I decided I'd go after hearing Santana was going to be around, the only issue is that I hadn't seen her since we broke up.

I got ready, pulling on some blue pants and a T-shirt with a cat on it. I was convinced that Mr Schue would make us perform something so I put my hair in a tight ponytail and left for the school. I came back last minute so everyone knew I was going to be late.

I got to the school and nervously walked into the choir room, the place where Santana and I could sing to each other when talking just wasn't enough. I opened the door, hoping I wasn't interrupting anything but luckily for me everyone was just catching up. 

I did a double take when I saw Santana, although she was gorgeous as ever, she looked absolutely exhausted. She had massive bags under her eyes and she looked like she hadn't slept in a month. She wasn't wearing her usual tight fitting clothes, wearing a sweater and jeans instead. Warily I made my way over to her.

"Hey." I sat down, I used to know everything about her and now we almost felt like strangers. That didn't change the feeling in my heart when I sat next to her. I still loved this girl and I couldn't change that.

"Hi." She smiled. 

"What's been going on with you?" I asked, wanting to know what I missed out on. "San I miss you." I sighed, making sure nobody was listening or watching "I'm only here because you are. I don't know what to say..." I trailed off, leaning forward and kissing her lips. It was an instinctive reaction. She didn't pull away for a couple of seconds. 

"Britt I can't." She whispered, playing with the ring on her thumb. She was about to say something when a cry erupted from the other side of the room.

Santana got up and ran towards it, scooping the little girl out of Quinn's lap. I was so distracted by Santana that I hadn't even noticed the baby in the room.

"Hey there Addie." She whispered, rocking the little one. "Mommy's here shhhh." She soothed the little girl who almost instantly calmed down.

Santana called herself mommy... my mind was racing. Santana was a mom? Is this why she couldn't be with me? She's moved on so much that she's started a family with someone else and I'm sat here pathetically and hopelessly in love with her.

"This is Adelaide." She smiled a bit, the little girl obviously gave Santana so much joy. "Adelaide Sofía Lopez." She smiled and the tiny girl clapped, sitting in Santana's lap, her back against her chest.

"You have a baby?" I asked, I had so many questions. I couldn't believe it.

"I got in a dark place after we broke up." Santana took a deep breath, I had no clue where this was heading.

"I met a guy and I guess I turned back into what I was in high school. He wasn't the best, we did a lot of drugs together, we got high a lot, did a lot of the wrong things." She took a deep breath, I could tell she was crying. "Britt I didn't want to be with him but I was so alone. I was so scared of being alone. I didn't live at home anymore and I messed up so badly when I broke up with you. I lost you. I lost my one true love." She was sobbing at this point. "He forced me into it. It wasn't his fault, I guess one night I was just too out of it to say no. It hurt so badly, it tore my life apart..." I looked at Santana and then Adelaide. They looked pretty much identical, Addie was a gorgeous little girl, she had fluffy dark brown hair and huge brown eyes, she was the happiest person I'd ever seen. "Nine months later, little Add came into the world. Her da- um, the man who um- he- , he um- he doesn't want to be around her. He only wanted sex. He never cared, he didn't care that he hurt me, that he ruined me. He doesn't care that he has a daughter... really, now, it's just the two of us." She tried to smile a little when she said it but just ended up crying softly, Addie was blabbering to herself.

"Santana, I'm so sorry." I gasped, I was shocked but also so glad that she hadn't moved on. Hope wasn't gone for us and I was so glad about that, I just needed to know how to make my move again. I couldn't do anything without knowing she was okay, as much as I hated to admit it, she was fragile. That man had broken her and, even though she didn't need someone to fix her, I wanted to be around to help her feel better.

"No don't be sorry." She wiped her last tear and kissed her daughter's cheek. "I have this little monkey and she's the best thing." Adelaide nodded in agreement.

"I wish you'd told me sooner." I whispered "I would've come home, I can't believe I'm only meeting her now." I reached my hand towards hers, looking for Santana's permission to hold her. I scooped up the tiny girl and she looked at me, her eyes heavy with sleep. I let her rest against my chest and she fell asleep almost instantly, drooling a little on my clothes. 

"She really likes you." Santana chuckled nervously. I couldn't help but think that I could get used to this. I reached my hand over for Santana's, hoping she'd take it.

"You see now why I couldn't kiss you." She sighed, biting her bottom lip.

"Santana, answer this honestly," I told her and she nodded "do you not want me, or do you think I won't want you?" I asked, taking a deep breath before listening to her response.

"I didn't want to get you involved again." She nodded

"But why?" I looked in her eyes for the first time since the kiss and I felt the deepest connection.

"I can't have us breaking up again! I can't bare to see you walk away. I can't have Addie fall in love with you and have her heart broken if we break up! I just can't." She broke down and I pulled her close to me, holding her in a hug. 

"What if I promise not to leave. We can go out for coffee? You can tell me all about Adelaide?" I offered and Santana nodded sceptically.

"Could we go now?" She asked and I nodded holding Addie in one arm and reaching out the other hand for Santana to hold.

Once we got to the coffee place I ordered our regulars as well as a cake pop for Addie who was now awake and playing with a napkin. I gave Santana her coffee and sat opposite her.

"What do you want to know?" She asked and I thought about it. Truthfully I wanted to know if I could stay the night, see what it's like with a baby around, see where she'd moved to, plan out our lives together but I knew, since I was a genius, I knew that I shouldn't so I wracked my brains for a couple of minutes before coming up with a few questions.

"How did you come up with Adelaide Sofía?" I asked and she nodded, obviously loving telling this story. The smile that I know all too well and adored way too much showed up on her face.

"Well I've always loved her name, but I wanted something with meaning and one night I was laying in my bed, looking out the window and it was a full moon. I was listening to Songbird actually." She chuckled a bit "but that's when I felt her kick for the first time and that's when I really started thinking about her name. I had so many amazing memories with my aunt Addison so I wanted something quite similar." She pinched her daughter’s cheeks, so obviously adoring the tiny girl.

"Mamaaaa!" She shrieked excitedly when Santana grabbed her cheeks, obviously a lot more awake now than earlier.

"How old is she?" I asked, Tana held out the cake pop for her little girl as I asked it.

"One year and 5 days." She beamed, "aren't you baby girl!" And Addie nodded, not fully understanding what was going on. "Can we show Britt how old you are with your fingers?" She asked and I was amazed at how smart she was when she held up one finger to show me.

"Tana, she's amazing." I whispered. "You've raised her so well." I ran a hand through my hair, just thinking about everything she’d been through, it really hurt to see the toll that life had taken on her.

"Thanks." She nodded. "But really it's all her, she's just so smart and learns so well. Sometimes that's a curse though, she's learnt some bad words from listening to mommy's TV shows!" She blushed a deep red and I instinctively reached for her hand to support her. This time was different than before though, she took my hand too and squeezed it tightly.

"I missed you." I said quietly, Addie completely distracted by her food.

 "I missed you too," She smiled, our eyes connecting again, this time neither of us looked away. Instead, Santana leaned closer to me over the table and connected our lips. I felt immediate sparks and couldn't pull away, my heart had just fallen back into place, this time it just had double the amount of people to love.

\- - - - - - - 

I'd decided to move back to New York with Santana. I'd just found her again six months ago and there was no way I'd ever let her go again, we were together now and that's too precious to ever give up.

I woke up at 6am to the sound of Luna crying in her room so I got up, leaving Santana in bed with a kiss on her cheek and I went to see the little girl.

"Hi there little Add." I rocked her, taking her to the changing table and changing her diaper to make her more comfortable.

"Is that better now, baby girl?" I asked her, going to warm her a bottle. She was all sweet and sleepy, yawning and cuddling into my chest. I went to leave her room and when I turned around I saw Santana standing at the door.

"That's the cutest thing I've ever seen." She hugged the two of us and I smiled, kissing her quickly.

"She's an angel, Tana." I kissed her little forehead "I'm the luckiest girl in the world." I smiled, feeding little Addie her bottle.

"Come back to bed?" She asked and I nodded, bringing our little girl with me and snuggling her down into the bed.

"I've missed you." I said, cuddling up to Santana, Adelaide cuddled into me.

"Thank you, for loving me." She whispered "and for loving her. It's all I ever wanted." I snuggled closer to my girlfriend.

"I love you Santana." I kissed her gently and she smiled against my lips.

"I love you more." She yawned and fell asleep after Addie crawled in between us for snuggles.

We woke up a few hours later, Addie first, waking us both up by playing with Tana's hair and babbling to herself. I tried to sleep through it, seeing that I was up all night with her but Santana was clingy so I knew it wouldn't last long. I rolled over and covered my ears so that I could get back to sleep and I felt the bed next to me rise as Santana got up with our daughter.

I could hear her walking round the kitchen, talking to herself and pacing. Something was obviously going on so I decided it was time to get up.

"Good morning." I yawned, pulling my arms around my girlfriend. Addie was walking around with her toys, looking out of the window at all of the sky scrapers.

"Morning, beautiful." She smiled, she looked nervous but I knew that if she wanted to talk about it then she would bring it up herself.

"Mama!" Addie toddled over to say good morning and I leaned down to cuddle her. 

"Do you want to come and get some breakfast with me?" I asked her, walking slowly with her back to the kitchen. "We have cheerios!" I smiled and she cheered.

"Britt, I need to talk to you." She mumbled, smiling awkwardly. "Can you sit down?" She asked and I nodded, little Addie was eating her Cheerios in my lap.

"Brittany, I love you. Some people love someone because they make them a better person, but that's not why we love you. You just want me to be myself, you just want happiness for me and our little girl. You're my favourite person in the world and we're a big deal, you know. No matter how many times we've tried to put our thing down and walk away from it, we can't, because I don't want to live my life without my one true love. I don't want our baby to be without you again. So Brittany S Pierce, the love of my life, will you marry me?" She asked, presenting me with a diamond ring. This is everything I've ever wanted and more, I was excited beyond words.

"Oh my god! Of course!" I kissed her and wrapped her in the tightest hug I could with Addie in my lap. "Adelaide! I'm marrying mama." I wiped my eyes and Santana nodded, clinging close to me.

"We're getting married?" Santana asked, genuinely sounding overwhelmed.

"You're the one that asked me!" I giggled, kissing her again. "But yes, we're getting married." I nodded, looking down at my ring.

"We're getting married!!" She repeated, I squeezed her so tightly in my arms.

"Is it too early for champagne?" I giggled, going over to open a bottle.

"It's never too early!" She laughed, Addie had run away to get her teddies and I picked up my fiancé in the alone time we had, sitting her on the counter and kissing her so deeply.

"I love you, Santana Lopez." I poured us both glasses of champagne, kissing her a few more times before returning to momma duties.

"I'll make you breakfast, go and play with your daughter." She smiled, lightly slapping my butt as I walked out of the kitchen.

I went into the living room and pulled my baby girl into my lap and started tickling her, smiling as she tried to break free of my tickles by reaching up for a hug. I finally stopped, snuggling her into my body and getting out my phone to make a post announcing the engagement.

"Addie, what just happened, squirt?" I asked her in front of my video camera and she grabbed for my left hand, showing the ring to the camera.

"Mommy and momma married!" She giggled, clapping excitedly.

"Sweetie, we aren't married yet. But we will be very soon," I smiled down at her and she smiled too.

"Yes!!!!" She clapped and smothered me in a hug. I ended the video and posted it to my instagram with the caption 'my girls are the most amazing. You amaze me, Addie, thank you for letting me marry your mama xo'

"Babe! I have breakfast!" She beamed, giving me a big plate of pancakes and syrup.

"Thank you, Tana. Thank you for everything." I wrapped my arm around her and cuddled her into my side. We shared the pancakes, Adelaide occasionally stealing some off the plate and we spent the rest of the day cuddled up together, watching Disney movies and eating snacks.


	2. Little Sister

"Santana, you coming over tonight?" Brittany asked her best friend and Santana nodded. "We can get out sweet lady kisses on." She giggled and Santana nodded excitedly.

"My mom actually thinks we're fighting because I haven't been to yours all week." Santana held out her pinky for Britt and she took it happily.

"It's only Wednesday!" Brittany laughed in response and Santana nodded in agreement, the two teens walking down the school corridor.

"Exactly." Santana rolled her eyes.

"My parents have been out so I've had to babysit Morgan all week!" Britt groaned but Santana knew she loved her little sister anyways.

"I haven't spent time with Morgan in ages! Let's skip last lesson and go and pick her up from school." Santana basically jumped at the opportunity to spend time with her favourite people. Everyone always said that Santana was too harsh but they never saw her around the Pierces. Morgan and Brittany had Santana wrapped around their fingers. Not once had Santana ever insulted the sisters, nor had she raised her voice around them.

"Santana, she's going to love you for this!" Brittany announced and the two girls fled the school, getting the car seat out of Santana's trunk and fitting it in the back seat of her car so that they could pick up Brittany's 7 year old sister.

"She loves me anyway!" She laughed, pulling up outside the school, smiling when she saw little Morgan running out of the gates.

"Tana!" She squealed and Santana scooped her up, hugging her tightly. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, munchkin! Brittany's in the car, you've got both of us babysitting you tonight!" Santana held her hand and walked back to the car where her best friend was. Morgan was a carbon copy of her older sister, she had the same blue eyes and the same long blonde hair, she had the same mischievous smile and you could tell they were related just by the way the two of them acted.

"Britt, What do you say about going for ice cream?" Santana asked her and she nodded excitedly, noticing her little sister was having a very similar reaction from the back seat.

The three went to the ice cream parlour, getting all the ice cream that they could hope for before they all headed home. When they got in, Morgan went straight to her room to play with her toys, leaving Santana and Brittany with some alone time.

"What do you say, we go up to my room?" Britt winked, Santana quickly obliged, taking her best friends hands and dragging her upstairs, quickly shutting the door. The girls knew by now that what they were doing was deemed wrong by society so naturally, they'd become professionals at hiding it. They turned on One Tree Hill to drown out any sounds and got comfortable on Brittany's bed, Santana half laying over her friend's body. Eventually the two of them started to kiss, enjoying an intimate moment.

Santana could feel herself thinking, this was just meant to be sex, solely sex. It was meant to be a form of stress relief, but here she was, completely content in just stealing a kiss every so often. This wasn't just passion, this was completely different for Santana. Every time Brittany touched her it made her heart flutter, every time their eyes met, Santana felt herself go weak, she had feelings for her best friend and she was terrified to admit it.

Brittany didn't think so much, she was just happy in the moment, although she was aware of how people would perceive her and Santana, she wasn't necessarily bothered by it. She took her chance when Santana was distracted by the television to climb on top of her and start getting more intimate with her and before they knew it, they were all over each other.

"Britty? Santana?" Both girls stopped dead in their tracks when they heard the little voice in the doorway. Thankfully the two of them had remained fully clothed and were only kissing but Brittany could still see the fear flowing through Santana's veins as she was pushed off of her lap and straightened out her Cheerios uniform.

"Sorry, squirt." Santana laughed, trying to hide the dread and fear she was experiencing. "I just have a tummy ache, Britt was giving me a massage." Santana tried her weak excuse with the seven year old who, thankfully, shrugged it off and came over to the bed.

"I need to have a serious conversation." She nodded, sitting herself between her older sister and her best friend.

"Anything for you." Santana nodded, once again proving that the little girl had her wrapped around her finger, reaching for the water by her bedside and taking a swig, hoping it would cool her off.

"So I was watching TV and there were people kissing on it." She started, looking between the girls "and then I saw two girls kissing each other!" She slammed her hand down dramatically on the mattress.

"Is this what your question is about?"Santana asked her, praying that Britt wouldn't say anything to expose them, even if it was to her little sister.

"Yes because I haven't seen that before, it was weird," she nodded, Santana exchanged a worried look with her best friend and then took a deep breath.

"Why was it weird?" Brittany asked her, Morgan shrugged in confusion.

"Dunno, it's just not normal. Mommy doesn't kiss other girls." She flopped back on the mattress, trying to understand all the different parts of the world. The little girl had no intentions of being homophobic, she was just unaware of how her curiosity would be received.

"What if I told you that I kissed Santana?" Brittany asked and Santana felt her heart basically pounding out of her chest. The Latina was blatantly nervous but she knew she couldn't hide now Brittany had announced it.

"You're my sister though." She shook her head, Santana realised what she had to do, no matter how little she actually wanted to do it.

"Kiddo can I tell you something really important? Something that I haven't told anyone, not even Britty?" She sat so she was facing Morgan and the seven year old nodded, pushing her blonde hair away from her face. She looked expectantly up at Santana, waiting for the big news to be revealed.

"Morgan, I like girls the way that I'm supposed to feel about boys." Santana took a deep breath. "I've been fighting with it for a long time and it's been scaring me because I don't know how people will like me if I tell them this. There's this girl that I really like and when I'm around her, I finally understand what people talk about when they talk about being in love. It's exactly the same whether it's a girl and a boy, two girls or two boys, because love is love." Santana took a deep breath and Brittany was staring at her in disbelief, biting the edge of her tongue nervously. The girl that she was in love with had not only come out but had admitted to being in love with a girl, a girl that Brittany thought impossible to be herself.

"So it's normal?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"More than normal, kiddo." Santana held her arms out for a hug. It was nice to come out to someone who hadn't yet been damaged by the cruel world, who had opinions that had yet to be formed about people. "Morgie do you feel any differently about me or your sister now that you know that?" Santana asked her and she shook her head, no matter what, Brittany was her sister and Santana was her best friend and nothing would change that.

"It's super cool! Like I could love my best friend?!" She gasped excitedly, not fully understanding the idea, but then again, what seven year old actually understood the concept of love. Morgan got up and ran out of the room after Santana agreed to make her dinner in a couple of hours. All Santana cared about in that moment were two things. First of all, her crush's sister didn't hate her or her sexuality. Secondly, she'd just come out in front of her crush.

"So, who's the crush then?" Brittany asked, blatantly jealous of the person she would later find out to be herself, Santana didn't pick up on the jealousy, just drowning in her own embarrassment.

"Just some girl, you probably don't know her." Santana nodded. Truthfully, she wasn't just some girl, she was the love of her life. She was the one person that Santana was not capable of feeling negatively towards and she was sat opposite her.

"But who?" Britt asked, getting a little impatient and drumming on her thigh with her fingertips.

"Even if I told you, I don't think you'd know." She shrugged, turning back to the food she was cooking.

"We're meant to be best friends!" Brittany retaliated, extremely jealous of whoever Santana liked.

"She's you!" Santana blurted out after a few awkward minutes of silence and Brittany's incessant thigh tapping.

"What?" Brittany gasped, initiating another prolonged silence. Santana sat there trying to gather her thoughts, wondering if anything she just did was actually the right thing to do. She could've just ruined her whole friendship, she could've ruined her occasional sweet lady kisses or her smiles she got daily from across the choir room. It could all be over now.

Brittany was nervous all the same but she had the upper hand here, she knew that Santana loved her back. After many drawn out, awkward minutes of hesitation, Brittany cupped Santana's cheeks and pressed their foreheads together, both girls able to feel the electricity coursing though their bodies as they touched.

"I have a crush on you too." Britt tilted her head slightly to the right, pressing their lips together in their first meaningful kiss they ever shared. For the first time ever, it didn't lead to something more heated. Instead, both girls sat there in utter disbelief, their love was out on the table and as terrifying as that was for Santana to admit, she was happy.

"Can I?" Santana asked sheepishly, looking for the permission to press another tender kiss to the lips of her lover. Brittany happily obliged, letting Santana kiss her this time, feeling like they were both floating.

"What does this mean for us?" Santana whispered a while after they'd finally broken apart.

"I want us." Brittany replied without hesitation, reaching down to hold Santana's hands. Santana nodded in agreement, she said more with the way she looked at her girlfriend than she could with words. Their eyes connected in a moment of utter bliss, both girls just feeling completely content in each other's company.

"Brittany, can we talk?" Santana asked, awkwardly finding her way into her new girlfriend's arms. With a nod of approval from the blonde, Santana started to speak.

"I was so angry because I had all these feelings for you that I wasn't allowed to feel. And now I can feel them, I don't know how to feel." She looked nervously at her girlfriend who didn't look like she understood. "Britt do you know what I'm trying to say?"

"Not really." She admitted and Santana tightened her grip on her hand.

"I love you Brittany and I don't want to make things awkward." Santana explained and Brittany cut her off with a kiss.

"How could that ever feel awkward?" Brittany questioned, referencing the sweet kiss that they'd just shared.

"You truly are a genius." Santana smiled, realising how everything actually felt better than before.

"All I know is that I love you too." Brittany caressed Santana's cheek, letting the reality of the moment sink in.

The two teenagers spent the rest of the night making too much of a fuss about each other, sneaking a few kisses or touches whilst they cooked the spaghetti for dinner. They'd underestimated Morgan who, by this point, was completely aware of what was going on, even without the news being broken to her. They were happy though, the nerves around each other had disappeared and the two of them were practically bursting with adoration for each other.

"I can't believe she walked in on us." Santana blushed later that night as they snuggled on the couch with a movie blaring in the background.

"I can't believe the terrible excuse you came up with!" Brittany laughed a little, brushing hair from Santana's face so she could clearly see her girlfriend's eyes.


	3. Boston - unholy trinity

"Santana! Come on!" Brittany whined from the driver seat of their Land Rover. Being the perfect wife that she was, Brittany already had Santana's stuff packed in the car, as well as an array of snacks for both them and their daughter to enjoy over the 5 hour drive.

"Come in Mommy!" Addie copied what her mama was yelling, smiling as Brittany reached back to high five their little girl.

"Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce, I'm six months pregnant and you expect me to be able to hurry?!" Santana growled a little before she realised that she'd let snix show for the first time in a while since she was super hormonal.

"Mama. Yelling is rude." Adelaide whined and Santana nodded apologetically, handing her three year old daughter the stuffed fairy doll, named pixie, that she'd forgotten at home.

"I would've been quicker, pumpkin, but you forgot Pixie in your room!" Santana pinched her cheeks before checking her little one's seatbelt.

"Pixie!" She shrieked, grabbing at her stuffed doll and cuddling it tightly. "Thank you mommy!" She smiled and Brittany started the car, ready to drive from their house in Brooklyn all the way to Quinn's house in Boston.

Addie was a little angel and fell asleep almost as soon as the car was started, just leaving Santana and Brittany awake to talk about anything and everything that crossed their minds. Santana knew that the drive wasn't going to be good for her pregnant body but the excitement of being able to see Quinn again after almost 4 months was incentive enough to endure the drive.

"Babe you're fidgeting, what's up?" Britt asked her wife, reaching over for her hand after noticing how nervous Santana actually looked.

"I've turned nice, Britt. And I'm fine with that, really I am, it makes me a good role model for Add." Santana explained a little and Britt knew exactly where this was going, they'd had this conversation a lot since Santana had called pregnant with baby number two. "It's just that people think it's okay now to come up to me and touch my bump because they think I won't kill them for it. I swear to god if one more person, that isn't you or Addie, touches my bump I'll set Snix on them." Santana finished and Brittany couldn't help but giggle at her wife's little speech.

"That went from you being nervous to you being murderous..." Brittany teased, prompting her wife to glare at her for making light of the situation.

"I seriously can't deal with people being all obsessed with my bump, I don't want Quinn's strange, rich husband to think it's okay to ever touch me." Santana complained, gaining another chuckle from her wife of 2 years.

"You know, Santana, he isn't that bad. And they have a baby together anyway now, I'm sure he'll understand if we just tell him not to touch you." Brittany reassured her a little, pulling over into a rest stop so that they could stop for lunch.

"If he comes near me then I'll still kill him." Santana compromised, agreeing to give him a chance and Brittany agreed, knowing that when they were in his company that she wouldn't dream of doing such a thing.

Brittany got out of the car, insisting on helping Santana out, even though she was still fully capable of doing things for herself. Secretly, Santana loved how much her wife took care of her, it was something she never had when she was pregnant with Adelaide. She quickly stole a few kisses before she went to go and wake up their little girl for lunch, praying she wouldn't be grouchy.

"Addie, wake up sleepy head." Santana reached down and scooped the sleepy toddler up from her car seat and stroked the side of her face in an attempt to make her more awake.

"No ma. Sleepy," She mumbled, burying her face in Santana's neck. Brittany smiled at the whole ordeal, coming over to try her tricks to wake up the tiny girl.

"Addie baby, we're getting McDonalds!" Brittany encouraged and the three year old’s eyes shot open, reaching out to her momma in excitement.

"You're bribing our baby with food?" Santana laughed, walking into the fast food restaurant as she held her wife's hand over her bump.

"It works for you, like mother like daughter." Brittany grinned, lacing her arms around Santana's waist, making sure to get her incredibly intricate order right.

"Extra pickles, extra-" Santana started to tell Brittany as she typed it into the machine but was cut off by her wife.

"Extra pickles, extra mustard, no tomatoes. A strawberry and a chocolate milkshake and a large fries with ranch." Brittany raised her eyebrows, knowing full well that she'd got the order completely right. Santana couldn't hide the grateful smile that had graced her lips as she took the opportunity to cuddle closer into her wife, something about being pregnant had made her crave more of a closeness with her loved ones.

"Happy meal!!" Addie added and both women giggled, ordering their little one a chicken nugget meal with fries and apple slices.

"We wouldn't ever forget your happy meal, Adds!" Brittany ruffled her dark, fluffy hair and zipped her jacket up because it was colder than in the car. "Since when have I ever forgotten you?" Britt tickled her little girl's belly and the two women listened to her excited giggles.

The three girls sat down to lunch back in the car. They were still pulled over as Brittany didn't think that eating and driving was very safe, Santana agreeing completely with the idea. Santana quickly polished off her lunch, stealing what Addie had left over from her food since the baby growing in her belly had made her extra hungry, proven by the persistent kicks as they all ate.

For the next three hours, everyone remained awake in the car, Adds mainly chatting to her moms about all of her magical dreams that she'd been having and how excited she was to see her auntie Quinn again. Both the women loved the sound of excitement in their little girl's voice as she spoke so happily about all of the things in her short little life, sometimes not even stringing words together to complete a coherent sentence.

"'Nd in my dream, there was a drag'n." Addie explained to her mommy who was looking to the back of the car and nodded excitedly to match her daughter's intense emotions about the subject, the two of them not even noticing they'd arrived in Boston until the car had come to a stop.

"Baby, we made it!" Britt laughed, all the times before that they had made this journey, there was always some kind of struggle. Either Adelaide would be cranky or she'd have toilet troubles but for the first time ever, she had been a big girl and let her moms know whenever she needed something, allowing for the first care free trip to Boston that they'd ever had. 

"You're a superwoman." Santana kissed the backs of her wife's hands, letting her feel her gratitude for being such an amazing momma.

"I wants to see auntie Q!" Adelaide bounced excitedly in her car seat and Brittany could do little to stop the giggle that escaped her lips after hearing the three year old talk in such a Santana like manner.

The women got their daughter out of the car, deciding to bring in their bags later that night as Add had already ran up the stairs to Quinn's front door and had started pounding on it.

"I wonder who this could be?!" Quinn asked, knowing that it was going to be Adelaide from the texts that Santana and Brittany were sending her once they had arrived.

"It Addie!" the little girl giggled, rocking nervously on her feet when she thought that Quinn didn't remember her.

"Of course it is! I've missed you, little ladybug!" Quinn picked her up and cuddled her close. All of Santana's friends were a big part of Addie's life for the first year, seeing that she was a single parent. Quinn, especially, had a strong bond with Addie, the two of them often spending hours together colouring or watching movies when they got the chance to see each other.

"Mama has a baby like you did." Addie beamed so proudly, pointing at Santana's bump. Santana didn't hesitate to run inside Quinn's house and scoop up her 4 month old baby girl, so excited to see how much she'd grown since she was born.

"Quinn, she's just the sweetest." Santana cooed, all emotional over babies since her hormones were being ridiculous. "Hi there little Lillian." Santana curled on the couch, tickling the belly of the infant, waiting for Brittany to come and keep her company.

"How have things been with the newborn?" Brittany asked her best friend, trying to hide her nerves since she'd never raised such a little baby. Santana sensed her nerves and slid her free hand into her wife's, kissing her knuckles to reassure her.

"Tiring, and my body looks like hell but it's nowhere near as bad as it was when I was 16." Quinn laughed a bit, handing a cupcake to Addie that her husband, Maxwell, had apparently baked for her last night. "I have no idea how you two will do it though with two kids." She laughed, noticing how exhausted the couple already looked. 

"Is it hard?" Britt gripped her wife's hand tighter than before as she looked around in fear. She was the most excited person when Santana had announced her pregnancy with their second baby, but now the reality was setting in, she was truly terrified to be a momma again.

"Impossible." Quinn and Santana agreed on that fact. "But you learn, and soon enough everything is just perfect." Q reassured her and Adelaide came running back in the room looking angry and upset all at the same time.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Britt asked, scooping up Addie and hugging her closely, just wanting her sweet daughter to be happy.

"Mama has 'nother baby," She started to wail, blatantly jealous of Lillian who was still curled up in Santana's arms.

"That doesn't mean that we love you any less, pumpkin." Santana promised her and Add clung to Brittany, knowing her momma would give her all the attention that she wanted.

"My sweet girl, come on let momma read you a story," Britt whispered, excusing herself from the room, making sure their daughter was her number one priority. "Even when the new baby comes, we will love our little Adelaide Sofía just the same. You'll have a little brother or sister to share all your drawings with! And you can play games without waiting for me and mommy." Britt tried to get her excited, proud when she saw the little smile spread across her baby girl's face.

"Everything okay in here?" Santana asked, opening the door slowly and Addie bounced up, running to hug her mommy's belly.

"My baby will look at all my drawin's and be happy." She told her mommy proudly and Santana shot her wife a look of utter adoration, loving how much of an amazing influence she was for their daughter.

"I know! They'll love them so much." Santana kissed her little three year old's head and let her run downstairs to see her aunt again.

"I heard Maximilian arrive. What did he do?" The blonde asked her wife, noticing her grimace at the sound of his name. It was kind of an inside joke between the two of them, using his full name to make him sound as ridiculous as possible.

"He's a predator Britt." Santana joked a little. "I've never known a grown man want to touch a baby bump more than him!" Santana settled on the bed next to Brittany, savouring a few moments before they had to go and join their best friend and her husband.

"A predator?" Brittany smirked, laughing a little at her wife's melodramatic nature. "Maybe he just wanted to say hello to little bean in there, it's pretty magical."

"You're allowed to find it magical!" Santana groaned, falling backwards on the bed. "It's your baby." She rolled her eyes, burying her face in the sheets, not realising how such a small statement could make her wife’s heart swell with adoration. 

"That's very right." Britt smiled, leaning down to kiss her wife's baby bump, saying a quick hello to their newest addition. "That's my baby in there." She practically beamed.

"Mommy! Mama! It's dinner!" Addie scurried in the room, jumping onto the bed and pulling her mama's arm excitedly. Quinn always made the most amazing dinners when she had visitors and Addie was well aware of this, she was buzzing at the thought of all of the food.

"esta bien mi princesa" Santana nodded, laughing at her daughter's antics. She was excited for dinner too, knowing there'd be enough mac and cheese to fulfil her intense cravings.

They all settled at the table, Addie in her high chair and Santana in the seat furthest away from Max, wanting to get through dinner without having her belly touched.

"So, Brittany, Santana, have you two been thinking of any names? We thought up of darling Lillian when my Quinn was just six months along." Max brought up baby talk almost straight away and before the couple had a chance to reply, Addie spoke for them.

"Baby is call'd baby." She nodded "Baby Lopez-Pierce." Brittany fought to hide her giggles at the little girl who had managed to cover herself in mashed potato, mac and cheese and broccoli.

"Very good, baby. But your mommy and I were actually thinking something like Harper or Harriet for a girl." Brittany told Max and Santana nodded, still loving how both the names sounded.

"Or maybe Nicolás if they're a boy." Santana smiled, wincing at the kicking under her ribs. Brittany noticed quickly, pressing a hand to her bump to try and coax the baby away from her chest, praying her wife would quickly be out of pain. They exchanged a silent 'thank you' before continuing with the conversation.

"It must be such a blessing to be having another baby, with your wife too this time." He nodded, genuinely trying to be nice but with her raging hormones, Santana already felt her eyes pricking with tears, setting her plate aside and standing up.

"Addie-bear come on, it's bed time." Santana walked over to pick her up, Quinn muttering apologies for his behaviour.

"Mommy too." She pointed to Brittany, wanting her to come and put her to bed as well. Santana sent a death stare in the direction of Max, so happy that their daughter asked for Brittany too, just proving the point that they were both her moms.

"Would I ever miss bed time?" Britt asked, taking the girl from her wife's arms and snuggling her close. "Thank you for dinner, Q." She added, not wanting to spark an argument with their best friend who had truly done nothing wrong. It was common knowledge that Max and Santana didn't get along but Brittany could tell that he'd really struck a nerve this time when she saw her wife start to tear up.

"This trip was hell." Santana groaned, their lovely weekend getaway had ended up being the worst weekend they'd had in a long time.

"But we went through it together." Brittany reassured her, curling around Santana and becoming her big spoon, Addie snuggling into her mommy's chest. "And I promise you, we can have a weekend without Maximilian soon. Q can come too, Lillian and Adelaide can have a play date and we can finally catch up. We kinda could've guessed how this was going to work out." Britt giggled and kissed Santana's hair, one hand resting on the baby bump.

"You're Addie's Mommy." Santana whispered weakly. "You always have been."

"I know that. And I wouldn't have that any other way." She kissed her neck to prove her love and snuggled impossibly closer. "I want you to get some rest, I know you haven't been sleeping because of little baby in your belly. After today I think we deserve rest." 

The girls cuddled so closely, all three of them just exhausted from the long and not rewarding day. Brittany finally felt Santana's breath settle and smiled into her hair, so glad that she was finally resting. 

"I love you both." She whispered "so so much." She yawned and settled into the bed, so glad to be going home tomorrow night. "Goodnight." She whispered, hoping they could get some time with Quinn tomorrow.


	4. Summer surgery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter than usual, sorry but I didn’t know how to make it longer :)

I woke up, my head pounding and my eyesight fuzzy, an intense pain searing through my chest as I took a breath. All I could see were the bright white lights above me and I started to panic, instantly trying to sit up until I felt a hand on my shoulder pressing me back to the bed.

"You shouldn't sit, Santana." I heard Susan's voice, completely monotone but laced with disappointment. That's when I remembered where I was. I reached for my chest, wanting to know if I could feel the difference.

"Don't touch them! I don't want you to get an infection." Susan instructed again, it felt horrible that Brittany's mom was here instead of my own mother, I didn't quite know what to make if it. My dad was my emergency contact but I can't imagine that he'd be here to pick me up, he must've called Susan.

"Why are you here?" I rasped, talking putting my chest in instant agony.

"Your father called, he's gone out of town, he said you needed picking up from your surgery. I knew Brittany would've known so I asked her what surgery you had and when she didn't have any answer I came straight over. I thought it was some kind of emergency surgery." She took a deep breath, honestly Brittany's parents treated me like I was their own daughter since they found out that Britt and I were together. It was a nice feeling but at the same time I felt so guilty for not letting them know I was having a boob job.

"I'm sorry I didn't say about it." I whimpered, instantly feeling nauseous. Susan noticed straight away and directed me to a bowl so that I could vomit. It hurt so badly, the acid was burning my throat and my chest was in immeasurable amounts of pain.

"Why did you do it?" She whispered, moving the hair from my face and helping me sit so I could drink some water.

"My Papi and Abuela." I whispered and saw her eyebrows furrow. Brittany's parents were really too loving, they couldn't even fathom the idea that my family would allow me to go through with a surgery. "Being gay is a sin, they thought that maybe if I looked more appealing, I'd find the right boy." I felt my heart basically stop, it hurt to admit out loud that the reason I was in a hospital bed was because my family just couldn't accept me.

"Santana, oh baby." She kissed my forehead. "If I could slap him, I truly would." She promised and held my hand tightly.

"I should've told you but I was embarrassed and now everything just hurts and I don't want to go home because everything will just go back to normal and everything hurts too much to go back to normal." I felt tears pricking the backs of my eyes and I tried the hardest I could to blink them away.

"How about, I get you some painkillers and we'll see if I can get you back to our house?" She offered and I nodded a little, too nervous to say otherwise. As much as I didn't want to rely on Susan, I knew that I couldn't go home like I was expected to. I couldn't face my Abuela or my Papi, I didn't want to see the looks of disappointment that even after my eight thousand dollar surgery, I was still a lesbian.

After about five more hours of just laying in the hospital, we were finally discharged. Susan settled me in the car and drove back to her house slowly, making sure that the car wasn't moving me too much as she could see the excruciating pain that I was in. After about an hour drive, we finally pulled up at her house, Brittany running out to the car. I could feel that I looked like hell, I felt so bad I wasn't even excited to be seeing my girlfriend. I just wanted to cry, I wanted things to get better. I wanted to get rid of the scars on my chest and have my old boobs back but I knew that there was nothing I could do.

"Tana what happened?!" She gasped, noticing my pale face and the melted ice packs in my hands.

"It's nothing." I whispered, I felt so vulnerable, my chest felt like it was on fire and I didn't know how I'd walk from the car to the house. I pushed myself out of the car, dizzy and nauseous with pain, taking three slow steps before spilling the contents of my stomach over Britt's driveway.

"I'm so sorry, I'll clean it up I promise." I was burning red with embarrassment when I felt a strong pair of arms around me, carefully picking me up. 

"Tana, it's okay, let us take care of you." Brittany whispered, kissing my temple. She carried me up to her bedroom and I remember falling asleep at some point after she tucked me into her bed.

I woke up to the feeling of the bed dipping next to me, a hand stroking my face to wake me up more. "Hey honey, you've been asleep a few hours, I think you should try to eat something." Brittany whispered, helping me sit up. 

"Thank you." I smiled a little bit, reaching to hold her hand that was resting on the bed. "Sorry I'm like this." I sighed, looking down and noticing how much larger my boobs really looked.

"You're not like anything, you're perfect." She sighed, handing me an ice pack for my chest. "Why though?" She looked hurt that she didn't know anything.

"My Papi and my Abuela." I admitted, recounting the story to my girlfriend as she listened intently. Her free hand found its place in my hair, braiding it loosely so it wouldn't stick to my face anymore.

"I'm glad their plan didn't work." Britt whispered, I knew she was trying to lighten the mood as she helped me eat the dinner that her mom had made. "I wouldn't like it if you weren't into girls anymore, it would kinda ruin what we have." She giggled a little and I tried to hold back my laughter, knowing how much it would hurt my chest. I was glad that she wasn't looking sorry for me, she was happy to have me with her and didn't even think twice about wanting to take care of me. I couldn't even begin to think about what I did right in my life to end up being with such an amazing and caring person, she made everything feel just a little bit better and she didn't even have to try.

"I couldn't do this if I wasn't into girls." I smiled, leaning forward and pressing out lips together, showing all my love and gratitude for her in just one kiss, I was sure she understood everything I was feeling.

"A surgeon can't change true love, Tana." She whispered and let me cuddle into her, making sure I was comfortable and my chest was okay. She took the best care of me, making sure that I iced my chest every time I had to and that I took my painkillers every fourth hour. She'd bring me food and help me shower, never once looking at me sexually. She wanted me to be okay, she didn't care if I looked like hell or if my hair was matted.

For the first week after surgery, Britt was the one to wash my hair, it kind of became a routine. She'd spend the longest time massaging my head with the shampoo, ensuring I didn't have to lift my arms and hurt myself. She'd gently wash the suds from my hair and promise me that she wouldn't leave my side. The promise was never broken, even when I went back to my house, she'd visit daily. Each visit she'd bring home made soup and lots of coffee and we'd just relax together, slowly but surely returning to our old routine, eventually healing enough just in time to go back to school in September.

We were back to our regular routine, I got ready in my Cheerios uniform and tied my hair up, putting on my new bra and looking at myself. There was definitely a difference in how I looked but, thankfully, it wasn't incredibly noticeable. I smiled when there was a knock at my front door, opening it to reveal my best friend and my love.

"Ready for hell?" I asked her, slipping into her arms for a quick hug after we shared a morning kiss.

"Baby it'll be great, stop worrying." Britt laughed, opening the car door for me and handing me the coffee that she's bought on the way over.

"Is this an iced latte?" I grinned, drinking it happily as I settled in the passenger seat.

"I know how much you love one in the morning." She giggled, holding my hand over the centre console. "You look happy." She smiled over at me and squeezed my hand.

"I have you, I'm very happy. I'm happy that nothing changed between us over summer. I'm happy with what we have and I love you," Santana smiled and settled into her seat, content with her life that she shared with her girlfriend.


	5. Fondue for three

"Santana!" Brittany called from downstairs. Her wife was still waking up, she was 10 weeks pregnant and Brittany had never been more excited for anything. They were going to have their second baby together and even though Santana was in hell with her morning sickness, Brittany was more in love than ever.

"What do you want?" Santana called back, pulling on one of Brittany's T-shirts and a pair of shorts so that she could go downstairs.

"I made you breakfast! Come downstairs." Brittany called and Santana went downstairs straight away, her wife had been treating her to pancakes every morning since they found out that she was pregnant.

"Morning, babies," Brittany beamed, kissing Santana, then kneeling down and kissing Santana's flat belly.

"Good morning." Santana yawned, pulling her hair out of the bun that it was in and cuddling into her wife's chest.

"How do you feel? How's the sickness?" She asked, holding Santana as they waited for the last pancake to cook.

"I actually feel great, and little nugget feels great too!" She held her belly, eating one of the pancakes and some grapes. "We feel even better when we have mommy's pancakes."

"I like being called mommy." Brittany blushed, she was such a proud mother already. "Do you mind if I'm mommy?" She asked, they hadn't discussed what they would be called.

"I was quite liking the idea of being called Mama?" Santana suggested, settling on the couch with a huge plate of pancakes and her laptop.

"You suit being a mama." Britt smiled, setting up her phone camera.

"What's happening?!" Santana giggled as She settled into her wife's lap, the phone screen flickering as it said the live video had started.

"Welcome to fondue for three!" Brittany smiled, cuddling Santana close to her. "Look who my special guest is!" She giggled and Santana rolled her eyes.

"I didn't agree to this, but she made me pancakes so I'm not mad," Santana took another bite of a pancake and offered a bite to Brittany. She drank her big mug of decaf coffee as she listened to Brittany ramble in the background.

"Now, Mrs Santana Lopez-Pierce, we have some questions for you!" Britt held Santana's hand and used her free hand to trace patterns on her thigh.

"Do I just answer the comments?" Santana asked, even though she was a celebrity, she had no clue how to use social media.

"Yeah, baby, just choose any to answer them." Britt laughed. Santana was a world famous singer and since her single reached number one, the views on fondue for two had significantly increased. People loved the show and it was so rewarding for Brittany.

"Okay, this one here asks, 'what was our favourite part of the wedding?'" Santana looked up at her wife and locked eyes with her, they both smiled as they remembered the whole day, everything about it was perfect.

"I'll go first." Brittany laughed, noticing she was having a hard time deciding. "We has this awesome kiss before the wedding and it was really freaking great." They both laughed happily at the memory and Santana went to answer too.

"Britt pulled some strings and had my abuela show up, that was possibly the best thing, but also our first dance, just holding you and knowing you were my wife. It was perfect."

The comments were filled with fangirls and loads of love heart emojis which made the two of them laugh. Brittany requested more questions and they both got really excited to answer all of them.

"Babe, this asks how old we are!" Santana laughed, burying her face in her wife's chest. "I'm an old lady! I'm 23 since last week, and B is 22."

"It's true, I'm married to an old lady!" Britt winked and Santana rolled her eyes, playfully swatting her arm. "But that doesn't mean she's any less beautiful... can I have a kiss for that? That was pretty smooth." They shared a quick kiss and found more questions to answer.

"Oh, Tana, this one asks 'why is it fondue for three if there's only two of you?'" Brittany beamed, proud of her idea to announce the pregnancy.

"Well... we do have a special guest coming pretty soon, don't we?" Santana smirked and Britt nodded.

"If seven months is soon then I'll agree with you there." Brittany moved her hands so they were resting on Santana's stomach. "Baby Lopez-Pierce number two is coming." She announced and Santana kissed her again, holding her tightly. Even though she was the more well known of the two, she was definitely more shy, hiding her fierce blush on Brittany's chest so she didn't have to read the comments.

"I have a very embarrassed wife right here!" Brittany smiled. "I know she won't tell you anything else so here's everything you need to know!" Brittany listed off that they were 10 weeks along and Santana had pretty bad morning sickness, hence her absence from social media. She also said how they'd got pregnant on their second try which felt like a miracle.

"Baby I wanna answer some things!" Santana whined, adjusting her shorts and taking another pancake to eat.

"Do you have any name ideas?" Brittany read the comment and Santana nodded.

"I definitely do, I'm not sure if Britt does but I have about a million names that I adore." She admitted and Brittany nodded.

"Care to share any of them?" She asked and Santana shook her head, replying that the audience would have to wait and see for a while until they decided on the name.

Over the next few days, the tabloids went crazy over the couple's very low key pregnancy announcement and they women had never been happier. Surprisingly, they'd received a lot less hate than they'd imagined and they were pretty content with how everything was going. They decided to do a monthly update of fondue for three to showcase their baby's growth and show their baby clothes and gender and name reveal. It was the best announcement that they could've hoped for, they were surrounded by love and they knew that their baby would be born into a loving family, even with a loving fan base.

\- - - - - - - - 

"Santana Lopez-Pierce, come and show off that baby bump!" Brittany called. "Our audience want to see you looking cute!" She smiled at her wife who walked in the room, pretending to model her 6 month baby bump.

"Look at them! Baby look!" Santana waddled over. "Look at our little baby!" She sat next to Brittany and rolled up her shirt, poking her bump to get the baby to kick.

"See this?" Brittany asked the camera. "This is my kid, they're too freaking cute!"

"They're making mama look fat!" Santana cuddled into Brittany.

"So! Welcome to Fondue for Three! Special guests today, my very gorgeous, very not fat, wife and our littlest bean. And it's announcement day!" Brittany smiled and Santana nodded in agreement. "But first we're answering some questions!"

"Okay so Britt, how are we?" Santana giggled, reading off the first question and rubbing where the little baby was kicking. "I'm really really good, work has been very... eventful lately." Santana took a second so she didn't reveal anything about her new album "we'll have more work news soon but baby has been great to me too, they're actually a little angel." Santana nodded and turned to Britt for her answer.

"Life is probably the best, like ever!" She blushed. "I have my two favourite people and like San said, work is great and we've had a lot of time together recently so I've spent most of my time with our littlest bean." She fawned over the little bump, and Santana moaned as Britt worked out a little knot in the bottom of her spine.

"Someone asked if you wrote any songs about us when we were in High School?" Brittany asked and Santana blushed a deep red. They both knew about the song that she'd written before they were actually together and that she'd never actually shared it with an audience.

"Well, I wrote one called 'Who'd Have Known' But I think I might use it for something that I'm doing later so you don't get any previews." She winked and giggled.

"It's one of my favourites, and she sounds so amazing when she sings it. It's not like her normal style at all, but it's perfect." Brittany gushed, so proud of her wife and how far they'd both come since high school.

"Can we give the news after one more question?" Santana basically begged and Brittany nodded, the two of them were incredibly excited. 

"This one says 'hi from Turkey!' This is crazy that we have Turkish fans! Thank you so much." Santana beamed and reached for her water bottle, drinking a ton and smiling happily at Brittany. "We've made it big, baby." She nuzzled into her neck and looked for one final question.

"Oh baby! This is a good one. Tell them about your cravings!" Brittany laughed and Santana pouted at her, knowing that her wife had the most embarrassing cravings.

"Whoever said this, thank you for ruining my reputation!" Santana groaned. "Cereal in water is a literal godsend right now..." she gave away her least embarrassing craving and Britt rolled her eyes.

"You're neglecting to tell them that you've been eating Cheetos with peanut butter..." Brittany prompted but Santana shook her head. "Or that for the past three nights we've actually had pickles on pizza for dinner."

"You're still missing the best one..." Santana laughed and Brittany broke out laughing too.

"That's true, a certain lady may or may not have woken me up at two in the morning because she wanted me to make her Mexican creamed corn and put M&Ms in it!" Santana burst out laughing and bit her lip.

"Do we have any left over? Because that actually sounds great right now..." She giggled and Britt nodded, going to make her up a bowl quickly. 

"Okay so don't judge me but there's literally fifteen thousand of you watching this and I don't even know how a live stream works! Honestly Britt sets all of these up, I just show up when she tells me to!" Santana giggled at the camera. "She's been a saint for this whole pregnancy, I couldn't ask for a better wife and she's the best person anyone can ask for. She's spent so much time with Lu as well to make sure that she's okay with her sibling."

"Here you go." She handed Santana a bowl and kissed her head, watching as she ate the gross looking food.

"Thank you baby." She smiled and rested it on the bedside table, reaching for a little onesie to show to the camera.

"Okay so... we want to announce that our baby girl will be with us by August 8th!" Brittany beamed, smiling at her wife who was nodding and agreeing.

"And we have a name for her that we actually both adore. She's going to be the cutest little thing on this planet!" Santana gushed, rubbing where the baby was under her ribs.

"Are you okay?" Britt whispered, trying to help move the baby as Santana took deep breaths. It was obviously hard for Santana to catch her breath as they tried to move the little girl.

"I take back what I said about her being an angel, do you know how hard she makes it to sing when she spends her life trying to crush my lungs." She breathed, reaching for her water.

"Want me to announce her name?" Britt asked and Santana nodded, getting up to walk around the bed to try and shift the baby.

"Our little bean is Harriet Avery Lopez-Pierce." Britt announced and Santana groaned in pain.

"Ay dios mio! Este maldito bebé!" She whined, breathing deeply. "This was meant to be happy but this freaking kid!" She forgot about the live stream and fell into Brittany's arms, trying her hardest to breathe deeply."Baby how did you move her last time?!" She whimpered and Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana, massaging under her ribs, coaxing the baby to move down.

“Come on baby girl." Britt continued to massage Santana, rocking them both slowly. "You feeling okay? You look a bit pale." She felt her forehead and laid her down, kissing her temple. 

"I think I'm just tired, I'm okay though." She yawned, pulling Brittany into bed to cuddle with her, using her wife as a body pillow. She fell asleep almost instantly, her head buried in Brittany's body and her legs around her waist.

"Oh damn! The live!" Brittany reached for her phone and grabbed it from the tripod. "So I hope you all just enjoyed me and my wife cuddling... this is awkward now, I'll update you on how she feels later. Thank you for all your get well soon wishes, I'll pass them on to her when she wakes up." Brittany kissed her head when she started to stir.

"I'm gonna end this now before I wake her up, pregnancy hasn't been the best to her. She's probably going to kill me when she sees this later but I can live with that!" She laughed, kissing the top of her wife's head again and cuddling close to her. "Goodbye!"

\- - - - - - - 

"Hello! Welcome to fondue for three! Today we're joined by my very pregnant wife, Santana Lopez-Pierce!" Brittany announced and Santana opened her eyes, rolling over to look at Brittany.

"Is this really how you decided to wake me up?" Santana groaned, hiding her face in the covers as she snuggled up to Brittany.

"It seems like it worked." She pressed a quick kiss to Santana's lips to say good morning and then reverted her attention back to the live stream.

"I have to pee." Santana mumbled, pulling herself out of bed and waddling into the en suite, grabbing her glasses so she could read the comments and heading back to bed.

"She's charming first thing in the morning." Britt giggled and Santana glared at her.

"This is coming from the woman who doesn't have a nine month old baby pressing on her bladder!" Santana retaliated as she crawled back under the covers.

"Okay so... this person asks 'what was the baby name choice for a boy?'" Brittany prompted but Santana just sort of groaned a reply. Brittany took it upon herself to answer instead, "We absolutely adore the name Nicolás Carter Lopez-Pierce so we would've probably chosen that."

"Harriet is really kicking, look." Santana whispered, not paying attention to anything that Brittany was saying. "This is her foot, see!" She pressed her bump and waited for the baby to move in return. Brittany quickly showed the live what was going on, kissing the bump over and over.

"You're magical, baby. Thank you for her." She whispered, leaving a lingering kiss on Santana's lips. 

"Baby... this person is asking why we look distracted today..." Santana mumbled and looked at Brittany who was already laughing at the thought of answering the question.

"Well... I don't know if you can tell, but Santana is pregnant." She laughed "and this is actually her due date today!" Britt gushed excitedly. "We're coming closer every day to meeting our little angel and, Tana will tell you, I've been bouncing off the walls-."

"Which sucks because I'm on bed rest so I'm not allowed to bounce off the walls!" Santana whined, still playing with her belly.

"Baby, do you want to answer this?" Britt asked, pointing to a question about their birthing options.

"I'd rather keep some of this pregnancy private. As much as I appreciate your support, that's one thing I'd like to keep personal to me and my wife. I know there's stigma around different birthing options but we have chosen what feels right for us and we don't feel the need to share it." She smiled, reaching for Brittany's hand and resting it where Avery was kicking wildly.

"Britt! Someone asked why you're nicer to me than your other guests!" Santana broke out laughing and Britt let out a little giggle too, poking to try and get the baby to move again.

"I actually really love Santana." She blushed deeply. "And I married her, and she's having my baby, and she's a perfect mama to our little Adelaide. I think she deserves a lot of love, so that's what I plan on giving her." She smiled and Santana's face drained of all its colour as she took a deep breath. 

"Ay dios mio! Ay!" Santana whimpered, taking deep breaths and holding her belly. "Fricking braxton hicks!" She curled up on her side and the comments instantly flooded with worried viewers, asking if Santana was having her baby. 

The women abandoned the phone and Santana curled up into Brittany's arms, closing her eyes tightly. They rocked together, hoping it would help ease the pain of the practice contractions. After around five minutes of Santana whimpering, she finally felt relief, announcing that she was going to run a bath.

"Baby let me, you can just stay here." Brittany promised, giving her a bottle of water and kissing her on the head. "I love you, Tana." She held her closely "and I love you Avery." She left to draw a bath and Santana picked up the phone, continuing to answer questions.

"Okay I'm going to answer a few more." Santana nodded, browsing through the comments.

{Brittany is the sweetest wife!}

{we can't wait to meet Harriet! Adelaide will love her!}

{do you have a nursery set up?}

"Yeah, Britt and I spent the past two months decorating her nursery. It's actually the nicest room in our house now! And she has a little nursery set up in New York for when we stay!" Santana gushed, smiling as she read more of the comments.

{will you ever perform in England?!}

"Yes! Definitely, it might be a few years because of little Harriet but Britt and I definitely want to travel and we've discussed how touring would be good for us."

{where did brittany go? Isn't this her show?}

"Yeah, This has been her thing since high school." Santana laughed "she went to draw me a bath because little nugget is killing me right now. She's perfect, everyone needs to find themselves a Brittany."

{will you ever tour again?}

"Oh! Definitely, maybe not for a while until we get settled with Harriet and before Addie has to start school, but I plan on travelling the world with my girls." Santana nodded and Brittany appeared in the door way, holding out a mug of coffee and a big bowl of cereal and water. 

"Thank you so much, babe." She quickly took the coffee and drank a big gulp, welcoming Brittany back into bed.

"Isn't she the cutest thing when she wakes up?" Britt giggled, taking the camera and showing the whole bed. Santana was laid partially under the sheets, the coffee in her hands and the cereal balanced on her bump.

"And Harriet makes a great table!" Santana winked, taking a bite of her cereal and grabbing her phone back.

"Baby the bath is almost ready so if we answer a few more, then we can get in together." She kissed her wife's bump and then her lips.

"Sounds good to me, send in your best questions!" Santana giggled and stretched out.

{love from Argentina}

{I'm your biggest fan!}

{hope Harriet is born safely}

{can you tell us the story of you realising you were gay?}

"This one is actually really good, and the first one that hasn't been about out little girl!" Santana pointed at the question and Britt nodded, braiding her wife's hair loosely.

"I'll go first because my story is really short." Britt laughed. "I'm actually bi, and I had a boyfriend... sorry Artie... but whilst we were in a relationship I had a night in with Tana." She flushed bright red in embarrassment. "We ended up making out in my bed and I really felt something, something special. It wasn't that I wasn't attracted to Artie, but I was attracted to Santana too and that was kind of scary for me so I ended up lying about it. It ended up becoming a regular thing and I cheated on him a lot, he understands though, he's probably one of the best people in our lives still." Britt nodded guiltily.

"I'm sure everyone knows my sob story already, right?" Santana groaned. "But okay, I had a boyfriend, and another boyfriend, and a boy I cheated on my boyfriends with. None of them made me happy. Not that they were bad people, they just didn't... you know what I mean." She whimpered a little, trying her best not to be overwhelmed by the pain of the braxton hicks. 

"Breathe." Brittany whispered, turning off the live stream without warning to the viewers.

"Baby I hurt." Santana whimpered, clinging to her bump. "Ay dios mio. Ay!" She cried. "This is real. She's coming." Santana breathed, her breath caught in her throat.

\- - - - - - - - 

"Hello! And welcome to fondue for three! I'm you host, Brittany Lopez-Pierce and today I'm joined with two very special guests!" Britt announced and the comments blew up.

{is Harriet here?!}

{brittana have another baby oh my gosh!}

{is Santana LP there???}

{Where's The baby}

{we want to meet her!}

{can we send her presents? Do you have a PO Box?!}

"Shhhhh, hey baby girl, look mama is right here." Santana walked in as she rocked her tiny baby. "Wanna go and cuddle mommy?" She tried to soothe the screaming newborn.

"Of course she wants her mommy! Come here, angel." Brittany held out her arms, taking the little brunette in her arms and kissing all over her face.

"Did you start the live?" Santana asked, settling on the couch. She was wearing one of Brittany's hoodies and some leggings, having had their baby only two days ago.

"Yeah, come say hi." Brittany encouraged, one arm around her wife, the other arm cradling their little girl.

"Hey!" Santana waved, smiling at the camera and cuddling further into her wife, she'd been extremely tired since their baby was born

"Do you want to answer anything or should we just introduce the little love of my life?" Brittany asked as they tiny baby settled into her arms, stretching and yawning.

"We can introduce her first." She nodded, smiling down at her happy little one.

"So, two days ago, on August 8th our tiny little girl entered the world!" Brittany beamed. "Harriet Avery Lopez-Pierce, can you say hi to your fans?" She laughed and let Santana take her again, loving how well she fit the role of a mother.

"So, I'm her mama and my lovely wife is her Mommy." Santana explained, tickling her tiny belly and smiling as her face changed to look shocked. "And we're the luckiest women in the world, she's such a sweetheart... even if she kept me up all night last night." Santana groaned and snuggled into Brittany.

"Mommy! I'm home!" Addie screamed, charging towards Brittany and jumping in her lap. The toddler had been away, sleeping with her Abuela since Harriet was born so that Brittany and Santana could get as much rest as possible.

"Adds, we're talking to the internet! Want to say hello?" Britt asked her after she greeted the tiny toddler.

{ADDIE!!!}

{this is so cute!}

"Hi." She whispered, reaching over to poke the baby in Santana's arms.

"Wanna tell them about your sister?" Santana asked her and she nodded, settling in between her mommies and getting comfortable before she started talking.

"This is my sister. She is 2 days old and she's small. She cries loudly and mama is always holding her!" Adelaide whined a bit, getting closer to Santana and burying her face in her mommy. She wrapped her arm around her eldest daughter and held her close, telling her how much she loved her.

"We're having a mommies and Addie night tonight!" Santana promised her and smoothed her fluffy hair, helping their toddler take off her shoes.

"Good." She nodded, crawling sleepily into Brittany's lap.

"Y'all it's Add's nap time, let us just get her to sleep and then we can answer questions!" Brittany smiled, rocking their sweet girl until she fell asleep on her chest, straddling her stomach and cuddling her favourite teddy.

"Okay now shoot!" Santana giggled, getting up to place Harriet down in the crib in the living room, enjoying their first day at home as a family of four.

{does Adelaide like being a big sister?}

"Well, Adds hasn't been home too much over the past few days since we had Harriet. Tonight is actually our first night with them both at home but she's been really understanding that we don't love her any less, we just have another baby that we love the same as her." Brittany explained and Santana smiled up at her, loving how her wife put their situation perfectly into words.

{when will Santana be back on instagram!?}

"I actually downloaded Instagram again this morning, I want to make a post to introduce our little bean," she explained and Brittany nodded, handing her the mug of coffee that was on the table in front of them.

{how old is Adelaide now?}

"My biggest baby turned three just a few weeks ago on July 14th." Brittany whimpered "She looks really old now." She sighed, cuddling closely to her first baby.

{Brittany how is it different for you with baby number 2. You weren't there for Addie when she was born, right?}

"Um..." Brittany didn't know what to say, they never really talked about how Brittany and Addie didn't meet until she was one.

"Brittany is the best mommy I've ever met. She would do anything for either of her babies, she's just as much Add's mommy as she is Harriet's." Santana nodded. "she's been here for Add literally since the day she met her, not once did I ever question her being a mommy, it was natural and she loves us both. Her name is on both birth certificates and Adelaide calls her mommy." Santana felt herself turning into snix and tried to calm down, Brittany traced patterns on the back of her wife's hand to calm her.

"There isn't any difference between Addie and Hettie, I love them exactly the same and that's all that matters." Brittany agreed, kissing Santana's cheek and letting her rest on her shoulder.

{did you do a photo shoot with with babies?}

"We have photos of them, but we didn't do some extravagant photo shoot, we don't like the idea of the girls spending their day in a studio, we'd much rather have natural photos of them playing and acting like children." Brittany explained and Santana lifted up her phone, excitedly showing the photo of Adelaide cuddling both her and Hettie on the day that she was born. 

{do the kids have a nanny?}

"Definitely not!" Santana snapped a bit and Britt laughed at her reaction, waiting for Santana to settle before she finished her sentence for her.

"We want our kids to know us as their moms, we want to watch them grow and do things that normal families do. We both had the most normal upbringing ever, we lived in Ohio..." she stopped for a second to laugh. "We want the same for our babies, we want them to know they're loved and we want them to trust us with everything, I'd rather not pay someone else to be a mother for me." She explained and looked to her wife to see if she agreed, laughing when she saw she was asleep on her shoulder.

"I guess that wraps up today's episode of fondue for three- four, sorry Adds." She laughed when she remembered that Luna had run in half way through. "I'm gonna watch a movie now and wait for them to wake up-" she rolled her eyes when Harriet started screaming and Addie woke up, sniffling.

"Change of plans, they're awake now so I'm going to be a mommy! Goodbye." She winked at the camera, shutting it off and going into the nursery to sort out her babies.


	6. "take you out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first quote prompt chapter. I hope you enjoy :)

Santana was sat in the choir room at McKinley, listening to Rachel obnoxiously sing show tunes whilst they waited for Mr Shuester to arrive and start glee. Just as her song ended, Rachel came to sit back down, a few more members of the glee club coming in to join them.

"San! Hey!" Brittany ran over, holding out her pinky to her closeted girlfriend. The pinky had always been their little code, their silent 'I love you' when their relationship was a secret. Santana quickly took hold of Brittany's pinky, giving it a little squeeze and smiling up at the taller blonde.

"I didn't think you were in school today?" She frowned, wrapping her in a quick but tight hug. "I missed you in math." She sighed as they settled into their seats.

"I forgot to come in." She nodded, still playing at the act of being dumb. Santana knew her better than this, she knew when Brittany wasn't telling the truth, even if she found her ridiculous lies to be adorable.

"So you forgot to come and see me?" Santana raised her eyebrows, feigning sadness when she looked at her girlfriend.

"Get a room, you two!" Finn yelled across the room when he saw the two girls staring at each other.

"Britt... you told him?" Santana whimpered, her eyes instantly flooding with tears. "How does he know?!"

"San, no, no I didn't say anything. I promi-." Brittany replied frantically, trying everything she could to make her girlfriend believe her. Santana cut her off, her sadness turning into instant rage.

"That's why you didn't come in?! You didn't want to be around when everyone outed me?!" She choked on her sobs and that's when Brittany knew it was serious, she knew she had to do something to lighten the mood. Even though she'd seen her cry a million times, she'd never seen her cry at school.

"Santana! Santana stop. Think about what you're saying." She pleaded, realising that Santana was actually the one who just outed herself.

"Damn! Oh my god!" She tried her best not to have a reaction, putting on her brace face and doing what she did best, ignoring everything that had just happened.

"You're dating?!" Rachel gasped, squealing a little.

"I'll take you out!" Santana snapped at Brittany, still blaming her for everything that happened.

"Oh, you'll take me out, will you?" She smirked, raising her eyebrows and reaching back for Santana's hands, trying to prove to her that their relationship was nothing to be embarrassed of.

"I meant that as a threat." She groaned, trying weakly to pull her hands away from Brittany.

"So, you'll pick me up at seven?" She asked Santana, moving a lock of the dark brown hair from her face. She took a minute to look at the beauty that was Santana, her hair, her eyes, her smile, even her frown was the most beautiful thing.

"Brittany I'm not kidding-." She pulled her hands away to wipe her tears.

"And neither am I. I love you Santana, if you're not here to pick me up at seven, I'll come over to yours and I'll bring movies." She nodded, Santana's frown breaking into a smile.

"Deal." She whispered after thinking about the offer. "I'll be there at seven, I expect you to have the movies for when we get back from dinner though." She blushed deeply, trying to hide her flushed cheeks. The couple knew that the whole of glee club was staring at them and Brittany took full advantage of this.

"Let's make them jealous." She giggled, kissing Santana's cheek and then connecting their lips in a soft, but loving, kiss.

"You owe me ten bucks!" Kurt yelled, pointing excitedly at Blaine. "Ladies and gents, my gaydar has now been scientifically proven to be better than Blaine's!" He laughed and started dancing around the room happily.

"Can we get out of here?" Santana whispered, Brittany was well aware of how uncomfortable she was getting with all of the attention.

"Let's go, wanna get a coffee?" She offered and Santana nodded, pecking Brittany's lips and reaching to hold her hand.

Just as they got to the door, Mr Shuester walked in the room, rendering the two girls unable to leave. Santana groaned loudly, everyone, even including Quinn, being wary of what they said to her. As much as a lot of the glee club members disliked Santana, nobody wanted her to be hurting, they knew she was special.

"I actually have something I want to sing!" Brittany blurted out, cutting off Mr Schue when he began speaking.

"Oh, that's great Brittany! Did you set this up with Santana or Rachel?" He asked and Rachel scoffed at the idea.

"No, I decided on it myself." She huffed, standing up and going to the middle of the room as Brad started to play the piano to accompany her. She quietly sang "She", looking Santana in they eyes the whole time. Her voice was full of adoration as she sang at the girl opposite her, Santana getting visibly emotional when she heard her singing.

"I love you, Santana Lopez." She said, pulling Santana up to stand next to her. "Thank you for letting me sing that but we have to go now. Santana has to get ready to pick me up for our date." Brittany stated proudly, wrapping her arm around Santana's waist and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Britt! Santana! You can't just leave-." Mr Shuester tried to settle the room but the girls just shrugged, laughing as they took the time in the moment of confusion to run from the room and spend some time together. 

"Don't kill me, but I was thinking maybe we could stay in today? I need to get my cuddle on." Santana asked, bringing the back of Brittany's hand to her lips, brushing softly against it.

"I'd like that a lot. I have scandal ready for us to catch up on." She started her car and took Santana back to her house, in total awe of the woman that she loved.

"Breadstix tomorrow?" She suggested, squeezing Brittany's hand as she drove. "I believe I promised you that I'd take you out." Santana giggled nervously, feeling a complete sense of pride when she saw her girlfriend blush deeply.

"That sounds perfect."


	7. Hospital

"Adelaide! Baby come on, I need to go to the studio!" Brittany called, trying to get her daughter to put on her shoes quicker. Santana was on set until late that night so Britt had a dinner planned with Addie and Mercedes after she finished her paperwork at the studio.

"Mommy. Can I bring Pixie?" She asked, scurrying into the living room with the toy under her arm. "Pixie needs to come! She needs to!" She whined, the three year old didn't go anywhere without her doll.

"Of course." Britt giggled, loving the little girl's antics. "Go get your juice box off the counter and then we can head out!"

"Okay mommy!" She giggled, grabbing pixie and running to the kitchen. She raced back to the front door, proudly holding up her juice to show to Brittany.

"Let's go then!" She took her daughter's hand and opened the front door, planning to walk past Santana's set that she was filming at on their way to her studio.

They walked hand in hand across the busy streets of New York, Brittany making sure that she was holding tightly to Addie's hand to make sure that she was safe.

"Look! It's mama!" Adelaide shrieked, letting go of her mommy's hand and running across the street to where she saw her mama.

"Adelaide Sofia! Come here now!" Brittany screamed as Santana noticed the two of them, her face turning unimaginably pale when she realised what was happening. She sprinted into the road with her daughter but was too late, getting to her side just as the taxi hit into the three year old, eliciting an immense scream.

"Baby. Oh my god. My baby." Santana dropped to her knees and picked up Addie. Her sadness quickly turned to anger when she remembered that Brittany was the one to let go of her hands.

"Don't just stand there. Call a freaking ambulance!" She screamed at her wife, still clinging to their frail baby. "We wouldn't even be here if you knew how to look after our daughter!" She snapped and glared at Brittany.

"Santana I'm sorry." Brittany rushed to speak but her wife completely ignored her, instead, focussing all of her attention on the baby.

"Mama!" She wailed, and Santana felt her heart basically scream in pain for her little girl. She tried her best to calm her down until the ambulance showed up, demanding that she handed Addie over to them and that they hurried to the hospital. Brittany was watching from the side, she had no idea what to say or what to do, it had all happened in no more than a split second. Truthfully, there was no way to stop the accident but that didn't stop the intense guilt that she felt when she watched her three year old get carried into the ambulance.

"Hey, Addie it's okay baby. This mask is going to make you feel better!" Brittany promised the little girl, praying she wouldn't fight with the paramedics as they sorted her out on the way to the hospital.

Santana couldn't breathe, everything hurt her in that moment. Her ears were ringing and her eyes were brimming with tears as she looked at her wife and daughter in the back of the ambulance. She couldn't stop her mind as it raced with thoughts, if she wasn't on the other side of the road then Addie wouldn't have run at her. She could've stopped this whole thing from happening.

When they arrived at the hospital they were rushed straight through, Adelaide's body was assessed by multiple doctors, nurses and surgeons, immediately administering her with painkillers.

"Mrs Lopez?" The Doctor asked and Santana looked up. After two hours of waiting in silence, they finally had news.

"Is she okay?!" Santana gasped, her cheeks were completely tear stained and she just wanted to know about Addie. Brittany was listening in next to them, confused as to why she was called Mrs Lopez, rather than Mrs Lopez-Pierce.

"She has a clean break in her fibula and her radius as well as slight concussion." The doctor noted. "She's being taken into surgery now to fix both breaks but she'll be okay." He told her and Santana instantly wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you. You're saving my baby girl!" She cried, letting go of him when she realised who he was. "Sorry about that." She chuckled sadly.

"Not at all, it's nice to see how I'm changing someone's life!" He nodded.

"Santana, can we talk?" Brittany mumbled when the doctor walked away.

"I have nothing to say to you." She snapped and her body wracked with sobs, an hour ago she'd watched her daughter be hit by a car and her mind was everywhere. She struggled to catch her breath as her eyes flooded with tears again and she fell to the ground.

"Let it out." Brittany whispered, holding her sobbing wife in her arms. 

"I promised. I promised the day she was born. I said I'd keep her safe. Brittany she's having a freaking operation right now! I should have been the one to save her! I... I." Santana sobbed, clinging to her wife.

"Accidents happen, Santana. I let go of her hand and she saw you, it was a one in a million chance that both things would happen at the same time. That's just life baby and I'm so sorry." She rocked Santana slowly. She'd reverted back to what she was like in high school, her fear and sadness was turned into anger and her anger soon turned back into fear. "Respira, baby." Brittany whispered. 

"I can't breathe." She mumbled, she wasn't crying anymore, she was just vacant.

"You can. Adds is breathing fine, you have to be her strong mama and breathe for her." She reassured Santana.

"She, um, she has a broken leg. And a broken arm." Santana finally told Brittany who nodded at the detail.

"Nothing that can't be fixed, she's our little fighter." Brittany held Santana and the two of them continued to wait, in a comfortable silence this time.

"Santana... can I ask you something?" Brittany whispered and Santana looked up, nodding slightly.

"Why are you just Santana Lopez?" She whispered

"I guess they just thought that was my last name... because Addie is just Lopez," she took a deep breath. "Adelaide Sofia Lopez." She shrugged, praying Brittany wouldn't question it.

"I'm her mom, Santana." She snapped, possibly a little too harshly. "Why are you acting like I'm not?!"

"We never filed the adoption papers." She mumbled, feeling the acid biting at the back of her throat from all of the anxiety.

"She's not mine?" She took a deep breath, before choking on her sobs. "You've been lying to me?!" She yanked her hands away from her wife's and sat in silence.

"You could've filed them too, you know that right?!" Santana snapped in return. "But you know what?! Maybe this wasn't a good idea. If you could keep her safe then we sure as hell wouldn't be waiting for her to get out of surgery!"

"You want to blame me?!" Brittany snapped, gasping in disbelief.

"I'm not the one who let go of her hand!" Santana spat back, taking off Brittany's jacket and throwing it to the chair next to Brittany, going into the hospital room to wait for Addie to come out of surgery.

After three more hours wait, Adds was back in the hospital room and was and feeling okay. Minus a little bit of pain, the girl was okay, she was breathing fine and had two casts.

"Mama... this one is pink and this one is blue." She nodded, gesturing to her arm first and then her leg. "And I got glitter on my pink one!" She poked it, the pain medicine making her feel okay.

"They're so cool, aren't they?!" Santana smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Mama is so proud of you, so it Mommy." She sighed and Brittany looked over, nodding at the little girl to reassure her. They'd decided that they'd both be there for their daughter, even if they were fighting. The toddler had been through enough that day without the stress of seeing her two favourite people in an argument.

\- - - - - - - 

"Mommy!" Addie shrieked through the house. They'd been home for three days now and she wasn't dealing well with being away from the stronger pain medication.

"Coming sweetie!" Brittany ran from the kitchen to the living room, scooping her up and rocking her in her arms. "Is this helpful?" She cooed, smoothing her soft curls. Her moms still weren't talking, often opting to be in different rooms from each other, unless Adelaide insisted that they were together. Whilst Brittany cooked dinner for their family, Santana was doing the laundry and taking a shower.

"Yeah it helps." She nodded, hiding her face in her mom's chest.

"Come on then, I'll get you some apple juice and we can finish the mac and cheese! I know it's your favourite." She carried the three year old through to the kitchen and sat her on the counter, kissing just above the stitches on her forehead.

After another thirty or so minutes of cooking, the dinner was finally ready. Brittany had made Mac and cheese for Addie and had done some steak for her and her wife, plating it all up and putting it on the table.

"Santana! Dinner's ready!" She shouted through the house to let her know to come downstairs.

"I'm not gonna be home tonight." She called back, running past Addie and giving her a quick kiss on the head before she left the house, Brittany instantly got angry. She'd spent the majority of her evening cooking for the Latina and she didn't receive so much as a thank you.

She didn't want to shout in front of Adds so instead she just sat down to the table, trying to distract herself by feeding the little girl. She made aeroplane noises and watched as Addie giggled and ate her whole meal. Brittany was in her element when she was being a mom, she knew exactly how to get her to finish her whole meal, or stop her crying when she skinned her knee. She knew how to get her back to sleep after a nightmare and she knew how to make her feel better when she was sick. She was just the perfect mother, the kind of mom that people wished they had around for them when they were growing up.

After they finished the meal, Brittany brought her a small slice of cake with a little bit of ice cream for desert and they settled on the couch to watch a movie. Midway through, Addie had fallen asleep and even though it was only 9pm, Brittany had decided to go to bed too. She slowly changed the little girl into her pyjamas and took her up to her bed, tucking her under the covers and kissing her forehead.

"Mommy loves you, baby girl. Sleep super well." She turned on the night light in case she woke up, as well as the baby monitor, and left the room. Since the fight, Santana had been sleeping in the guest room and Brittany had their bedroom to herself so when she walked in there after Adds was sleeping, the last thing she expected to see was her wife.

"Britt. I'm so sorry." She mumbled, too nervous to look her in the eyes. She handed her a bouquet of flowers, 12 red roses. There was a bouquet of lilies in the vase at the back of the room too.

"We've been married for three months, I thought I was Adelaide's actual mom since last month when I filled out the papers." She took off her jacket and threw it on the floor, pulling her hair up as she started to get ready for bed.

"I know, it's just one of those things. I was busy all the time and so were you, neither of us filed the adoption papers, they just got lost in everything else that we had to do." She tried, reaching for Brittany's hand when she noticed her shaking. "I'm sorry I blamed you for what happened to our girl, I know it's not your fault, I can't blame you at all but in that moment I didn't know what to do and that's no excuse."

"You're absolutely right that it wasn't an excuse! I can't believe that you think that lowly of me that you actually think I'd let Adds get hurt like that. I'm a damn good mother, Santana, what happened was nothing more than an accident and I haven't been able to sleep because all I can think about is how I'm the one to blame for Addie waking up crying in the middle of the night. I'm the one that you blame for her being in this much pain. But still I'm the one who wakes up to her when she can't sleep. So what's going on with you?! This isn't just about our marriage, this is about our daughter too! She doesn't deserve to be hurt by this." Brittany snapped and Santana defeatedly walked back to the bed and sat down on it.

"I really messed up. This is the biggest mess that I have ever made and I don't know how to make up for it." She mumbled, she knew she was wrong and she needed to make it up to her wife, it was the hardest thing for Santana to do. "This isn't me trying to buy your love back but, here." She nodded, handing the envelope over.

"Look if this is divorce papers then I'll just sign them and we can be done." She snapped, tearing the envelope open and looking down at what was inside. 

"It's your adoption certificate." She whispered. "If you need more time then that's okay, but Adelaide is legally yours now, as soon as you sign this, she's Adelaide Sofia Lopez-Pierce." Santana choked on the sob that she was trying to hold in, closing her eyes tightly.

"This doesn't excuse what you did. But I understand." Brittany mumbled. "We need to move past this for Addie's sake because the fact that she has to choose between us right now is terrible."

"I agree, I want to get back to normal as soon as we can, for our marriage and for our daughter."

"Why weren't you at dinner?" Brittany mumbled.

"I had an emergency meeting with my lawyer... I had every intention of coming to eat with my girls but this was about the certificate and I wasn't going to pass up another opportunity to get it for us." She explained nervously.

"I know we've been through so much but, at some point, we have to move past this. Thank you for what you did tonight, I really appreciate it." She nodded, lifting the covers on Santana's side of the bed. "Will you come to bed with me tonight?" She asked, not knowing what she expected her to answer.

"Would you mind?" She asked nervously

"Not at all. I love you, Santana, and I've really missed sleeping next to you." She wrapped one arm around her wife when she got into bed, cuddling closely into her side.

"I love you too." She sighed, the words that she had been forbidden to say for over a week had finally been said. The two women were finally okay, they were getting back to where they were. Their love had won and even though that was their worst fight, they'd gone back to each other in the end. Nothing left unsaid, no feeling left unfelt, all in order to make room for their love and their family.


	8. Freckles

"Hey. Baby." Santana mumbled, looking around the room shakily. It was two in the morning and she'd just woken up from a terrible nightmare. Brittany was out until 11pm, only managing to get to bed after midnight when she'd finished the paperwork for her studio. Not to the shock of Santana, Brittany remained fast asleep, barely flinching when Santana burrowed into her chest. She took the moment to take a few deep breaths, since the crime in their area had gotten worse, Santana was finding it a lot harder to sleep through the night, especially when Brittany wasn't home when she went to bed. Resting her head on Brittany's chest, she looked up at her peaceful, sleeping face and smiled proudly. Her wife had a faint smile, her blonde hair tied up as a mess on the top of her head.

"You look gorgeous." Santana barely whispered, resting a finger on Brittany's cheek and tracing the faint freckles that were fading since it was winter. She spent almost half an hour softly stroking her cheek, now fully awake. She had no intentions of going back to sleep anymore, hearing people walk around outside was too worrying for her so she'd given up.

"Baby. That tickles." Brittany groaned, reaching up to move her hand away. "What are you doing?" She yawned, looking at Santana who looked genuinely exhausted.

"Counting your freckles." She shrugged, letting out a huge yawn.

"I meant why are you awake?" She asked, sitting up and pulling Santana into her body. "You look exhausted." 

"I couldn't get back to sleep. I've been awake since two." She nodded, stroking her thumb over Brittany's cheek, taking a minute to kiss her and wake her up a little bit.

"Well, I'm up now. You can stop staring at my freckles." She smiled "We have the day off tomorrow so what do you say that we stay up and watch a movie? We could talk about what's bothering you?" She suggested, running her hands down Santana's sides as she got her settled between her legs.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Santana smiled proudly, placing her hands on Brittany's thighs, using her right hand to trace patterns on her leg.

"You can always tell me again." She pressed an innocent kiss to Santana's shoulder and started to give her a massage to help her relax. Brittany's plan was to distract Santana as much as possible, knowing that was the best way to relax them enough to go back to sleep.

"I love you more than anything." Santana took Brittany's hand in hers, kissing the backs of her knuckles. It was so intimate, they shared a beautiful moment, even if it did involve the two of them waking up in the very early hours of the morning. "Talk to me about work?" Santana asked, she was still visibly shaken from her nightmare, no matter how hard she tried to hide it from her wife.

"I'm sure you'll be bored to sleep by the time I finish telling you!" Britt giggled and her wife disagreed, stating how she could never get bored of anything Brittany talked to her about. She went on in length about her day, talking in immense detail about her new choreography with Santana insisting that she showed her what she was working on when they were both more awake. By the time they had both spoken through their days it was nearing five in the morning, the sun was just starting to rise.

"Do you think we could go out to the balcony?" Brittany asked, pulling on her robe and holding her hands out for her wife. "Maybe we could watch the sunrise and then go to bed?"

"I'd love nothing more." Santana giggled, going out and sitting in Brittany's lap. She watched the sun slowly rise with her love, not noticing as her eyes started to close and she began to fall asleep in the arms of her wife.

"Tana, baby?" Brittany yawned, noticing her fast asleep against her body. "Sleep well." She whispered, repositioning them so that she could get some rest too. Not once did she break her promise that she'd be there for Santana, whatever and whenever she needed.


	9. Old Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short prompt that I found and quite liked the idea of. Please leave a comment on this! It would mean a lot to me. Thank you so much for reading!

Brittany got home from her long day at work and saw her wife straight away, singing a lullaby in the kitchen. She was holding Hettie in one arm and attempting to make lasagne with the other, Addie periodically complaining that she was too hungry to wait. Brittany decided to sit back and watch the scene unfold for a little while before going to say hello to her little family.

“Mama! I’m going to die!” Adelaide whined, stomping her feet in the most Santana-like manner possible.

“I don’t think you’ll die, sweet pea, I think three is too young to be dying.” She smirked, getting a frustrated grunt out of her daughter.

“I will! I promise.” She groaned, being extra dramatic about the fact that she was just hungry.

“Well! We can’t be having that! Would you like me to call your mommy and see when she’ll be home? We have her favourite dinner, I’m sure she’ll be so excited to come home.” Santana tried to soothe her, she could sense the tantrum that was coming along.

“Honey! I’m home!” Brittany called and swept into the kitchen, picking up Addie and handing her a juice box. “Sweet pea go and get to the table and stop bothering mama about dinner. Remember we eat as a family, baby.” Brittana lightly scolded the three year old and set her down on the floor so she could run through to the dining room.

“I’m exhausted.” Santana whimpered. As much as she hated admitting defeat, the two month old baby in her arms was making life _very_ difficult and was being especially clingy today. “I know you just got home but please can you make sure dinner doesn’t burn. I just really need to pee and I couldn’t leave Addie or Hettie or the dinner-.” Santana was obviously stressed but Brittany stopped her with a short kiss.

“Tan, honey, is everything okay?” She asked, slowly taking the sweet baby into her own arms so she could cuddle her.

“No. But we can talk about it later. For now, it’s lasagne night and Adds has some things to show you.” She gave Brittany another kiss and ran out the the bathroom, enjoying the thirty seconds of peace that she got from being alone. By the time that she left the bathroom Brittany had already served dinner and had Hettie asleep in the bassinet near the table. She truly was superwoman.

“Mommy! Look I drawed you a picture!” Adelaide held up her page of scribbles, wanting desperately to have time with her mommy after she left at eight this morning.

“This is so pretty! I’m gonna put this in my office at work!” Brittany fed her a spoonful of lasagne and then reached for her wife’s hand, noticing how it was trembling slightly. “Do you want to go and lay down? I can finish dinner and put the girls to bed.” Brittana offered and Santana looked up from her plate, looking slightly tearful and still shaky.

“Is that okay? I know you had a long day at work, I’m sorry.” She mumbled, trying not to cry.

“Mama what’s you sad about?” Addie whimpered, looking sad too.

“It’s nothing sweet pea.” Santana promised her daughter, “I’m just very tired so I’m going to go to bed. I love you so so so so much mi princesa.” She leaned down and kissed her daughter’s forehead, wishing her youngest goodnight too before giving Brittany a kiss and wandering to the bedroom, burying herself in the covers and crying hard. Crying the hot, salty tears into her pillowcase. She so desperately wanted to talk about what had happened, it had been bottled up inside all day and she needed her wife to comfort her.

_Knock, knock, knock._

“Tan, can I come in?” Brittany asked and Santana let out some kind of wail as her way of saying yes. She took one look at her wife’s sobbing figure and scooped her up in her arms, pressing a kiss to her hair as she held her.

“B I have to tell you something.” She whimpered.

“Baby, you’re scaring me.” She tried her best to stay calm but it was hard to halt her overpowering nerves.

“Abuela called.” She muttered, her mouth instantly filling with bile as she admitted to what had happened. She swallowed thickly and composed herself before finishing the story. “She saw me at the park with the girls yesterday and she told me how proud she was that I’d found myself a husband to have children with. And I told her they’re your children and…” she started to cry harder, harder than she had since she was disowned. It was as if the world had taken her happiness and crushed it up so small that it would be absurd to believe she would ever be happy again.

“That’s right, babe. I’m their mommy and I’m your wife and if she can’t accept the fact that we’re in love, her life must be awfully lonely. We have our sweetest girls asleep just up the hall and I’m lucky enough to go to bed with you next to me tonight and every night for the rest of our lives. Santana. You’re a lesbian, I’m your wife! You didn’t think any of this would be possible, but look.” She directed the brunette’s  attention to the ruby and the thick silver band on her left hand. “We don’t need her, we have a happy family.” She promised and pressed a lingering kiss against Santana’s lips. A kiss that Santana didn’t respond to.

“Britt, I feel dirty when I kiss you.” She admitted, her eyes filled with complete and utter terror.

“Because of what your Abuela thinks?!” She could feel her rage building towards the old lady as Santana simply nodded. “Kiss me Santana. Feel how much I love you because I’m not afraid to show it, no matter how many crazy old people tell us that we’re wrong. Our babies are happy and we will be happy too. Please just kiss me right now.” She finished and Santana cupped her cheeks, bringing her into a simple but loving kiss.

“I’m sorry about all of this. Today was just so hectic and then she called and everything broke but I had to be strong all day and it was so hard.” She snuggled into Brittany’s side, looking expectantly at the lasagne on the bedroom table.

“Never apologise.” She kissed bee softly again. “I say that we watch some reality tv, you can eat your leftovers and we can cuddle until you’re sleepy.” She handed Santana the bowl and felt her wife relax against her once the tv was turned on.

“I love you Brittany Lopez-Pierce.”

“And I love you too, Santana Lopez-Pierce.”   



	10. a bad day

**{b}**

**{baby}**

**{can you come home?}**

 

_ {San what is it? Is everything okay? I’ll be home in an hour maximum!}  _

 

**{I don’t feel great, work ruined me. I just want my wife, Addie wants her mommy too xox}**

 

_ {how can I say no to my little Addie-Bear! Mommy will be home soon xox} _

 

Brittany got into her Range Rover and smiled at the fact that the incredibly expensive car was filled with kids books and Adelaide’s teddies. She couldn’t have imagined that she would’ve been a mother, let alone a mother to a daughter as perfect as little Adelaide. She smiled as she drove at the thought of the three year old brunette, her brain flooded with all of the happy memories that the family had shared. All of the thinking had made the car journey practically fly past, not having noticed that she had pulled up outside of their new house until she realised that she had already turned off the engine as an automatic response to being home. 

“Sweetheart? Adelle, baby?” Brittana called into the house and she was met with a noise that could only be described as pure happiness as the three year old ripped through the hallway, jumping into her mommy’s arms. 

“Mommy mommy mommy!” She clung to Brittany, having missed her over the past 4 days when she had gone to her parent’s house to visit. Santana had decided not to go on the trip to the Pierce’s since she was very uncomfortable at this stage in her pregnancy, being very particular about the bed that she would sleep in. 

“Hi baby.” Her mommy held her so close, pressing a firm kiss to her forehead and squeezing her tightly. “I missed you so so so much! Have you had dinner yet?” She asked, thinking that from Santana’s texts, it was unlikely that she would have cooked anything. If she was being honest, she couldn’t blame Santana at all. Pregnancy was taking a massive toll on her body, and after the complications with Adelaide, they weren’t even sure if she could carry a baby again, she really needed all of the rest that she could get.

“Mama said to wait for you.” She nodded, clarifying that she hadn’t had her meal yet and Brittany sighed.

“Addie, can you go to your room and put on your pjs please and your mama and I will sort out some dinner.” Brittany said as she placed her on the floor and took off her shoes. To her delight, the toddler nodded and ran away to her bedroom, leaving Brittany to find her wife. 

By the time she reached their bedroom, she could hear Santana’s soft cries through the bedroom door. Carefully, the blonde creaked the door open and nudged her way into the room. 

“Hey Tana, can I join you?” She asked, lifting the covers of the bed and tucking herself in next to her wife of two years. Without any reply from the brunette, Brittany snaked her arm around the smaller lady, knowing that, usually, this small action would make her feel even the slightest bit better.

Santana was uncharacteristically quiet, her small body was curled into a tight ball and her long, dark hair was covering the majority of the pillows and the bed. Even in the dark room, it was obvious that she had been crying for quite a while. The thought of her wife hurting made Brittanys heart lurch empathetically. 

“How about I order us some pizzas so we can get Adds some dinner and then we can cuddle all night?” the blonde offered, still not having received a reply from her wife. She took her phone from the bedside table and quickly ordered dinner for their small family before she returned her attention to Santana, her hands reaching to pull through the tangled locks of the brunette, leaving a soft kiss on the top of her head. 

“Thank you for coming home.” Santana whispered, tucking her body as close to Brittany’s as she could, the eight month baby bump getting in the way a little bit as she snuggled into her wife. “Work was hell, I wish I could disappear from everything.”  She said slowly, pressing her head into Brittany’s chest and closing her eyes tightly, just loving how she felt so much safer in her arms.

“Sweetie, we were watching the interview on TV, you were amazing. What’s wrong?” She asked, still trying to soothe Santana who was still sniffling a little. 

“The fans, you know how they quiet the audience so they can’t be heard on TV… That doesn’t mean that I couldn’t hear them though.” Santana’s weak sniffles had gone back to sobs as large, salty tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“What did they say?” She asked evenly, not wanting to get angry unless it was truly needed. 

“Check my comments on instagram! They say basically the same thing on there too. I deleted it off my phone, I don’t want to deal with them again. And I’m not working again until this baby is born, my contract doesn’t say I’m obliged to make any appearances…” Santana rambled, her voice thick with anger and distress. With urgency, Brittany opened up the dreaded app and scrolled to the comments of her wife’s latest post. It was a full colour photo of Santana laying in bed next to Brittany, Adelaide sandwiched between the couple. It was obvious that it was nighttime in the photo since the photo was rather grainy, as well as the fact that the trio were all wearing their pajamas. Addie had the biggest smile on her face, with both of her hands excitedly reaching into the popcorn bowl that was balanced on her mama’s bump. The whole thing was posted with the caption ‘Ladies night in the Lopez-Pierce household, mama and mommy can’t wait for baby number two!!! So much love for my Britt and Addie xoxo’. 

Brittany couldn’t help but beam at the photo that she had looked at countless times already, what could she say? That was her perfect little family! She could see that her comment was the one that was suggested underneath the post, and that made her smile grow even more, however, when she scrolled further she didn’t think that she could feel such intense anger until it was coursing through her veins. 

 

{It’s unfair to bring a baby into this world without a dad!}

 

{Santana Lopez, the dyke}   
  


{ [ https://www.camapaignads2010.com ](https://www.camapaignads2010.com) y’all Santana LP was a lesbian cheerleader}

 

{Addie is going to grow up scarred with you as her mom! Hope your fame can pay for therapy!}

 

Brittany had seen enough, she slammed the phone down angrily before she remembered her situation. She quickly turned to comfort Santana, kissing her temple and moving her hand down to hold the big bump. “Adelle is the happiest baby I've ever met! Baby, we’re great parents and little nugget in there is so so so lucky to have us to be her mommies, we just boss this parenting thing.” The blonde winked, eliciting a quiet giggle from her wife who couldn’t help but agree with what Brittany was saying. 

As their conversation was coming to an end, they heard tiny footsteps running through the house, a quick warning to the couple before Adelaide burst excitedly through the bedroom door. The tiny brunette took a run up and pounced onto her parents’ bed, quickly grabbing her mama in a fierce hug as the doorbell rang.

“That’s the pizza! Wanna come to the door to get it?” Brittany offered their daughter and Addie nodded excitedly, holding out her arms as an indication that she wanted to be carried to the front door. Her mommy scooped her up and sat her on her hip, opening the door to the delivery girl. 

“That’s two cheese and tomato and one with pickles and jalapenos, two sides of fries and a garlic bread?” She listed off their order and Addie started to clap excitedly, the toddler loved takeout food since they very rarely had it. 

“That’s it, thank you very much!” Brittany smiled and handed over the payment. “Keep the change and have a great evening!” She smiled and took the six boxes from the teenager before shutting the front door and going back to their bedroom.

Much to the surprise of Brittany, when they got back to the bedroom, Santana was sat up in bed, her phone balanced against the lamp on her bedside table as she talked into the camera. Oblivious to what she was doing, Addie cuddled closely to her mommy still as she got back into their bed. 

“B, I stole your phone but I’m doing another ‘Fondue for Three’!” Santana blushed a deep crimson and her wife laughed a little at her antics, not noticing how Adelaide was already making her start on the pizza.

“Mama! Here.” Addie giggled, handing her mom the box with the weird toppings on it. “I don’t like your pizza!” She giggled, poking at the pickles that were scattered across it. 

“Sweetie, be careful, these ones are spicy!” She pointed towards the jalapenos and quickly took the one that Addie was holding, eating it so that she couldn’t. “The spicy is all gone now!” she kissed the top of her head and turned her attention back to the live stream which was, thankfully, receiving much more pleasant comments than Santana’s previous instagram posts.

“This isn’t really fondue, it’s more ‘Brittany bought us all pizza and we’re going to talk.’” Santana giggled and Brittany laughed too, taking a slice for herself and scrolling through all of the comments. 

As the couple were distracted, they didn’t notice that Addie had got into a box of fries, spilling a cup of ketchup all over the fresh, clean sheets of her moms’ bed. “Oops…”

“Adelle, what happened?” Brittany asked and Santana watched as the comments on the live stream blew up, pleading that Brittany wouldn’t hurt Adelaide for a mistake that she made.

“I wanted a fry and I dropped the ketchup…” she hung her head sadly and her mommy tilted her chin so she could look her daughter in the eyes. 

“Worse things happen at sea, bug. Go and change your pjs so they’re not wet anymore and I’ll get you a plate of fries, okay?” She tied up the little girl’s hair so that she wouldn’t get ketchup in it and then she went to change the sheets on the bed, leaning down to peck her wife’s lips in the process. 

“B, this is disgusting! They thought you were going to hurt Addie. Apparently Perez Hilton posted about us and Adelaide… saying that we hurt her!” Santana looked deeply offended and Brittany simply shook her head. 

“You’ve all got us wrong, our daughter is the most well loved person on this planet. What he’s saying about us is so so far from the truth and we will make sure to prove it!” Brittany explained in a level manner, not wanting to give any evidence of a short temper. 

“Mommy! I have my pjs!” Adelaide announced as she bounded into the room, her unicorn T-shirt on backwards. “ _ And!  _ Pixie wants pizza too.” She nodded towards her favourite doll.

“Does Pixie like mama’s pizza?” Santana asked and the tiny brunette rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

“Even mommy doesn’t like your pizza and she’s old!” Addie giggled, squirming her way into what was left of Santana’s lap. The brunette couldn’t help but laugh again at the three year old who had picked up her bowl of fries that had been served for her. 

The trio managed to eat their way through all of the food that they had ordered whilst they were still producing their live stream. Needless to say, Adelaide literally adored seeing herself on camera and when her mommy left to go and do the dishes she started having the time of her life on her phone. Santana showed her how to choose the filters on the instagram livestream, causing the little girl to giggle hysterically every time that her mama chose a different filter for her to test out. 

Adelaide sat cross-legged in Santana’s lap, her thick, dark brown curls in a loose braid going down the back of her head so that it was out of her face when she was playing. Since it was winter, Addie had dressed herself in some fuzzy pajamas that, surprisingly, Santana had been the one to pick out in the store. She was wearing a pink and white, long sleeved, fleece shirt with a big unicorn across the chest and matching fleece trousers which had rainbows adorning them. Thanks to her mommy, unicorns were Addie’s favourite. Although Brittany had grown up immensely since high school, it only took one look at a photo of her mommy wearing a unicorn horn for the three-year-old to make up her mind that anything with a horn would be her favourite animal.

After about 20 minutes of the two girls going through the filters on the instagram account in front of several thousand viewers, Addie was starting to lose her excitement for the whole ordeal. She had become tired and cranky, much like Santana had seemed earlier. They were definitely very similar in that manner. 

Brittany came back to the bedroom with cocoa for her and her wife, not having expected Addie to have lasted much longer after nine o’clock. She wordlessly set the cocoa down and slid into the bed, taking Adelaide from Santana and rocking her slowly, noticing as her eyes seemed to flutter closed. The livestream was long since abandoned now and the blonde had made the decision that one night without brushed teeth couldn’t cause too much harm since the baby would barely keep her eyes open to say goodnight. 

“I love you, Adelle.” Brittany used the only nickname that was exclusive to her, kissed her daughter’s head softly and picked her up to carry her to her bedroom. 

“Sleep tight, mi princesa” Santana whispered, reaching up to kiss her, letting her know how loved she was by her family.  “Mama loves you so so much.” 

Within two minutes, Brittany was back in the room. Bedtime had proven to be completely hassle free since the girl was so completely exhausted, it was simply a matter of tucking her into bed and telling her that she loved her one more time. As she came back to her room, she was met with the most beautiful sight she could have imagined. Santana was sprawled across her side of the bed, her inky hair covering the pillow and a little bit of the mattress. She was loosely curled into a ball on her left side, facing the wall, and her hands were protectively covering her almost-fully-grown baby bump. She had changed into her pajamas and was simply just wearing one of Brittany’s oversized t-shirts and her panties. 

Brittany took a minute to look at her wife in all of her sleeping beauty. Not only was that her one true love, but she was pregnant with their second daughter. After all of the chaos that had come out of the pregnancy, it was incredible how peaceful she seemed to look as she slept soundly with a faint smile ghosting her lips. 

Quickly changing into pajamas of her own, the blonde tied up her hair and crawled into bed behind her wife, leaving a feather-soft kiss on her exposed neck and cheek. 

“I’m so ridiculously in love with you, Santana Lopez-Pierce.” She whispered, tucking her arm around the bump so that she could stay close to her wife and unborn baby. “Goodnight, baby.” She caught herself yawning as she finished talking and quickly covered her mouth so that she didn’t wake up Satana. With one final kiss on her cheek, she closed her eyes and joined her wife and daughter in their dreams. 

After such a stressful and frantic day, it had seemed like an ending so happy and romantic would have been miles away. That’s the wonderful thing about having children though, Adelaide never failed to make both women immensely happy and even though her mama had had a terrible day, everything had ended up being more perfect than either of them could have imagined.


End file.
